


luke x reader sin

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Other, blowjob, just porn here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you give luke a bj. that's it. no gender established.





	luke x reader sin

**Author's Note:**

> i made this for a discord server please don't hurt me

Pleased noises filled the dorm room as you and Luke kissed each other roughly. Things were obviously escalating quickly, as you were both taking each other's shirts off desperately. The second both of your shirts were off, you were sitting on your knees on the floor, Luke sitting on the bed in front of you. Luke grunted as you jerked off his pants and boxers. 

Luke grunts your name and speaks, "Please... I need..." His fully erect cock in front of you, you brush your tongue over the tip teasingly, earning a loud grunt from your lover. "Don't tease me... please," He moaned. Taking him by surprise, you take all of him in at once, resulting in a loud, guttural moan. You feel his tip leaking precum into your throat.

You moan around his dick, causing it to vibrate. Luke moans louder and louder with every passing moment. He's practically yelling at this point. "Oh  _god,_ I'm gonna cum, I'm so close..." Just like that, you feel his hot cum spurt down your throat as he screams through his orgasm. 

He pants in the afterglow while cum drips out of your mouth. Exhausted, he gives you a weak smile. "That was great," He says breathlessly, "Let's do it again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
